What Makes You Different
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Part2 of How They Met:Melissa Mulder& Renee Knight return for another exciting adventure. Join them as they bury Eric's dead body.Melissa joins the FBI as an Intern alongside John and Mon. Scully and Mulder make appearances. Co-written with Goldenwolf88


What makes you Different

Part 2 of How they Met Series.

Authors: Xfwriter & Goldenwolf88

Disclaimer: We don't own the original X-files characters. Melissa Mulder and Renee Knight

belong to Xfwriter & Goldenwolf88. And they are made up character.

Recommended Music: What makes you Different by Backstreet boys.

Dixie Chicks: Earl had to die

Special guest stars : Aubrie Lemon as Renee Knight, Sarah Michelle Gellar: Young Melissa Mulder

Two days later...

The other day, Melissa and Renee was released from the Hospital. Melissa felt fine and got most of her strength back. Only one problem; she grew afraid of the dark again after being buried alive. And she kept having nightmares. So at night she often left the bathroom light on. Or a small lamp.

The next day Melissa showed up at Renee's. She offered to help Renee clean up and get rid of Eric's body. Melissa sighed knowing she wouldn't sleep until she got this over with. She rang the doorbell. In her hand, however, was the flower seeds they would sprinkle over Eric's grave.

Renee Came to the door hearing the bell ring. She looked horrible. She'd been cleaning up the mess that was Eric's all night. It was easy to see that Renee was scared and upset. Melissa hugged her as soon as she opened the door. Renee returned the gesture "I don't know what I'm going to do with the body". she said, shaking her head. "I... I've never killed anyone before." she sat down"I mean, you have to wonder what kind of person would do that".

Melissa sat near her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She spoke in a soft voice. "I know you say that I saved a lot of people. The truth is, I screwed up on that. I got injected with poison, and got buried alive. I had no idea what I was walking into. Truth is, I stink at rescuing. I tried; but failed. You killed Eric because you had no choice. If you didn't kill him, he would have killed us all including you. I came over to try to stop it. I thought I could handle Eric on my own". she bit her bottom lip. "As for the body, why don't we bury him where he buried me." Melissa said half-joking and the other half dead serious. She shrugged "It's not like he's got any family right?"

"That sounds good", replied Renee. She and Melissa went out to Renee's shed and got out two shovels. Making sure that no one could see them, the two dug the grave deeper; as deep as a grave was supposed to be. And tossed Eric in. Melissa sprinkled the Lilly seeds into his grave as they sealed it up with dirt.

Renee started laughing all of a sudden "I know this is really inappropriate, but I keep thinking about that country song by the Dixie Chicks... Earl had to die".

Melissa cracked up laughing so hard, she actually snorted, which caused them both to laugh harder. "Except now it's called Eric had to die". she was now hot and sweaty after digging for so long. She hoped Renee had some tea in her fridge. They patted the dirt down and then sprinkled the grass seeds on it as well. In a about a month, flowers and grass would cover Eric's grave.

They went back into the house and Melissa sat on Renee's sofa drinking some ice tea. She felt physically better now she thought that both of them should be able to sleep better. Now that Eric was dead. Melissa noticed Renee kept glancing at her. Her friend seemed worried about how she was sleeping lately. Melissa had circles underneath her eyes.

"I take it you haven't been sleeping well either?" Renee asked Melissa. "What all has been going on?"

Melissa blinked unsure if Renee wanted to hear it. "Uh, I haven't been sleeping well is right. Every time I try to close my eyes and it's dark, all I can hear is the sound of shoveling dirt. On top of my grave." Melissa shuddered, at the thought. "I'm thinking about seeing a Doctor Monday and seeing if he could prescribe me something to help me sleep. I could tell the guys are worried about me, since I can't sleep without some light on anymore".

Renee nodded. "I know the feeling. Have you ever thought about seeing a counselor or anything? Sometimes that helps".

Melissa nodded. "Yeah I have thought of doing that only problem is, I don't know of a good counselor to go to." Melissa hoped Renee or her mom could do it. The guys knew of someone who she could go to. Someone who would be as understanding as Renee with her going back to School, Melissa needed more sleep. She even had friends coming up in the spring. Plus, she wanted to intern at the Hoover Building. She looked up at Renee. "So, do you know of anyone who I can see?"

"I could counsel you, if you wanted. Before I went into the FBI and Secret Service, I was trained as a Psychiatrist. Or if you don't feel comfortable with that, my friend Monica could do it. I'd have to give you the prescriptions though." said Renee.

Melissa nodded and was impressed that Renee could do both. "I'd rather have you counsel me considering you already understand what I'm going through. When can we start?" Melissa asked.

She hoped her Dad and the others didn't mind her seeing a psychiatrist. She wasn't crazy or anything; she just needed to get over what she went through. Melissa knew her dad would take care of the bill.

"We can start today if you'd like to". replied Renee. She'd have to find her prescription sheets. She thought. Renee wasn't planning on making Melissa pay for sessions, she figured it was her fault that Melissa was having this problem anyway.


End file.
